The present invention relates to springs and more particularly to an end seat for a helical spring.
1. Field of the Invention
Helical springs can be either compression or expansion and this feature is frequently used in industry for various applications, e.q., a helical spring may or may not surround a rod for normally maintaining the position of devices at respective ends of the spring by adjusting the movement or expansion thereof toward or away from each other in which the respective end of the helical spring is secured by a relatively shallow cup-like socket or retainer. In such use of a helical spring, the spring surrounds a rod and the cup-like seat is used as an adjuster for varying the tension of the helical spring during the movement of an object toward or away from the end of the spring. Such cup-like seats or adjusters are usually formed by relatively thin wall material and when used around a rod to adjust the position of the spring result in very few threads engaging the exterior threads on the rod. In high tension use of a helical spring the threads may have a shorter operating life than one might wish.
This invention overcomes this problem by providing a helical spring seat and adjuster which materially increases the number of threads engaging the surrounded rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,199, issued Sep. 2, 1975, to Emmert for Stilt Device, is a typical example of the use of cup-like end plates for surrounding a rod and holding respective ends of a spring or springs in spaced relation with the fixed position with the end of the surrounded rod in which a third member, interposed between the abutted ends of the pair of springs, moves longitudinally of the rod compressing one or the other of the springs in accordance with the direction of movement of the third member.
As mentioned hereinabove this invention overcomes the problem of the failure of the spring adjuster threads, secured at a selected position on the surrounded rod, by materially increasing the effective of number threads without materially adding to the mass of the structure and thickening the length of the adjuster.